For The First Time
by bleughhhhblah
Summary: Ever really wondered what happened to Lily and James at Hogwarts? Why Lily hated James for so long? How they got together? Well maybe you could find out here
1. Introductions

A.N. Okay so this is my first ever story on fan fiction. Ekk. So please read and review. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did though.

"So this is it then," Lily's dad said to her while standing on platform 9 ¾ . They were waiting for the clock to strike eleven because that was when the Hogwarts Express was leaving to take the Hogwarts students off to the magical school. It was ten to and Lily was starting to get nervous as she was first year and had never been on this platform before. She had just came back from having a 'discussion' with her older sister Petunia, they hadn't really been getting on ever since Lily had got her Hogwarts letter. It wasn't normal for anyone from her family to be accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because her family were muggles, non-magical people, this made Lily muggle born.

"Daddy I need to go now," Lily moaned looking down at her watch. She had promised her best friend, Severus Snape, that she would meet him at five to.

"Okay then Lils," her dad sighed not wanting his youngest daughter to leave.

"We'll see you at Christmas then sweety," her mother said to her through her tears.

"Bye mummy, bye daddy," she said to her parents while giving them hugs. She turned around to see Petunia standing behind her "Bye Tuney," she whispered and walked off to find Severus.

She found Severus standing near the train by himself. Severus was quite a small boy with shoulder length greasy black hair, he was also quite a shy quiet boy.

She walked over to him "Hi Sev," she announced in his ear. Severus jumped as he had not realised anyone was standing anywhere near him.

"Hi Lily," he said smiling at her

"Should we get on the train now?" Lily asked him nervously.

"Yeah, come on let's go find a carriage," he replied excitedly. They skipped onto the train together, well really Severus dragging a rather nervous Lily behind him as he skipped, and found a carriage and sat down and started talking excitedly about Hogwarts.

oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*

James Potter was standing next to his parents and the strange family they had met on the other side of the wall. The family consisted of a rather tall female (presumably the mother) with long hair going half way down her back, two boys nearly identical with black hair, the taller boy (presumably the older one) hair was slightly longer than the shorter one's, which was the only difference between them and a man who was slightly taller than the woman who was presumably the father of the two boys.

"I'm Sirius," the taller of the two boys said holding a hand out to James.

"I'm James," James replied shaking Sirius' hand.

"Are you starting Hogwarts this year too?" James' mother Fay asked.

"Yes," Sirius replied excitedly

"You two should probably get to the train," James' father Edward said.

The two boys agreed and hugged their parents, James' mother hugging him a little longer than expected.

"Mum," James complained, "I have to go now," he said embarrassed trying to push his mother off him.

She finally let go kissing him on the cheek and the two boys ran to the train and jumped on. They turned round and gave one last wave before going to find a carriage.

All the carriages were nearly full except for one up the back of the train where they seen two boys sitting in an awkward silence.

"Hey!" Sirius yelled barging into the nearly empty carriage "Is it okay if we sit here?" he asked the two boys pointing to the seats while looking between the two boys.

One of the boys looked slightly hunched over and un-normal and the other one looked pale, scared, nervous and sheepish. The taller looking one of the two boys, the pale, nervous one, looked up and smiled great fully at them nodding his head.

"I'm James and that's Sirius," James said indicating between himself and Sirius while taking a seat.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Remus and that's Peter," the taller one said pointing at the hunched over boy in the corner who looked up and waved.


	2. The Train Ride

Lily and Severus were in their compartment talking about how much fun they would have at Hogwarts. At eleven o'clock exactly the train started to move Lily got quite a surprise because she wasn't expecting it to move all of a sudden. She at least expected a warning before the train was going to move but anyway. Just as the train began to move some older students came to the door of their carriage and opened the door.

"Excuse me," the girl at the front of the crowd said "But this carriage is reserved for prefects only."

"Oh," Lily said shocked "Sorry we didn't realize we'll go now."

"It's okay," the girl replied smiling.

The two friends wondered about the train looking for another carriage that was too full to move in. They eventually found one up the back of the train with only four boys in it.

"Not in there," Severus said in an alarmed whisper looking at the four attractive boys.

"Why not?" Lily asked looking through the window at the four boys. She waited while her friend searched for a reasonable answer. "Oh come on Sev, all the other carriages are full."

"Fine," Severus sighed opening the door.

oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*

The four boys were having a nice conversation when they heard the door open. All the boys heads shot up and looked at the new arrivals, every one of them took their wands out and pointed them at the door.

"Wow!" Lily said jumping back from the door.

James looked around for the source of the noise and saw the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen with dark auburn hair and bright green eyes standing behind a boy, round about the same age as the girl and himself, with jet black greasy hair and dark eyes. He looked as if he would do anything to protect the girl. James got the idea of this from the look the boy was giving James and his new friends.

"Oh. Sorry about that," James said while staring right into the young girls eyes. "I'm James. And you are?" he said keeping his eyes on the girl.

"I'm Lily and that's Severus," the girl said looking a bit intimidated.

"Hey there Lily! I'm Sirius and that's Remus and Peter," Sirius said looking at his first friend at Hogwarts. Sirius could tell already that James liked Lily.

"Is it okay if we sit here," Severus said trying to get into the conversation.

"Yeah sure," Remus said smiling at Lily and Severus.

"Thanks," Lily said gratefully "So what were you talking about before we rudely interrupted," Lily said embarrassed.

"Oh just talking about what house we wanted to be in," Sirius said.

"Really. What house do you lot want to be in?" Lily asked intrigued.

"Well I want to be in Gryffindor house just like my mum and dad," James said proudly

"Same here," the other three boys said at the same time.

Severus scoffed in disgust.

"Oh do you think your better than Gryffindor do you?" James asked "Let me guess you want to be in Slytherin don't you?"

"Yes," Severus whispered scared.

"Course you do," Sirius laughed. "What do you want to be in Lily?"

"What's wrong with wanting to be in Slytherin?" Lily asked.

"Everyone knows that all dark wizards came from Slytherin," James said matter of factly.

"Oh," Lily looked surprised. "Well Sevvy you won't be like that will you?"

"Sevvy," James laughed. "Seriously Sevvy? What are you five?" James said laughing at Severus

"Come on," Severus said embarrassed "We're leaving."

"No! Wait I was just joking," James said apologetically grabbing Lily's arm turning her round.

"Severus we'll just stay I mean we only have about an hour left anyway. But if we stay you need to apologize to Severus," She said turning on James.

"Okay," James said shocked "I'm sorry," he said regretfully.

Lily, James and Severus sat back down. There was a few minutes silence and then Remus feeling the awkwardness of the environment started a conversation with Sirius, James and Peter. Lily and Severus listened into the four boys conversation before starting their own conversation.

A.N. Okay so it's not too good or long or interesting but I'm getting there. I hope. Okay thanks for reading and please review. Thanks


	3. To Hogwarts

**A.N. Okay so this is chapter three and it's not too interesting right now. Hopefully it will be soon now that they will soon be at Hogwarts. Please read and review. Thanks**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter and I'd be lying if I said I did.**

While Lily and Severus were having their own not so private conversation James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had theirs. As well as having the conversation with his new friends James was also eavesdropping on Lily and Severus'. _Damn it_ James thought to himself. _Why are they so close, why can't I just speak__ to her like that. Why am I such__ a __wimp?_ James' thoughts were soon interrupted by Sirius calling his name.

"James you in there mate."

"What? Oh right yeah sorry." James said a little embarrassed.

"I was just saying how it seemed like a good idea to get changed in to our Hogwarts robes," Sirius suggested for the second time.

"Sounds like a plan," James said fully concentrating this time to make sure he didn't go into another daydream.

The four boys started slipping their robes over the top of their muggle clothes. When Severus and Lily seen what the four boys were doing they started pulling in their own robes. The train was now slowing down and they all sat down to make sure they didn't fall when the train came to a stop.

As soon as the train stopped the six first years in the carriage rushed to the window to catch their first ever glimpse of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily couldn't get to the window because of the four boys that were originally in the carriage so she headed for the door of the carriage. She found the exit of the train and stepped out into the starry night sky. The wind whipping through her loose auburn hair.

"It's beautiful," she whispered looking from the sky to the castle.

"It is isn't it," she heard Severus say from behind her.

"All first years over here. All first years to me," they heard someone near the water yell.

They wondered over to where the voice came from and even from a five minute walk away from the voice, that kept saying the same thing over again, you could see the person, well _giant_, that was saying it.

"Wow!" Lily gasped quietly so the giant wouldn't hear her.

She walked over to him and looked up at him.

"Yes," she gulped staring at him.

"Ah here are the first years." He said. "Well if you go sit in one of the boats and wait for the rest to make their way over," he explained to Lily and Severus.

The two best friends wandered over to the enchanted boats and sit down in one. Lily didn't want to admit but she was quite nervous but put on a brave face and smiled at Severus.

"This so exciting," Sirius said "I can't wait. This is going to be so fun and such an adventure."

They had a quiet chat while waiting for the rest of the first years to reach the boats so they could cross the water and get to the magical castle.

oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*

"Come on!" Sirius complained dragging his new friends away from the window. "It would be better if we actually got to the castle before the train leaves."

"He has a point," Remus agreed.

"Okay," James huffed while Peter just nodded his head in agreement.

The four boys left the train and headed to the man, that they recognized as a giant, that was shouting for all first years. When they got to the giant he pointed to the boats and they wondered around looking for an empty boat. They eventually found one and all four boys sat in. James started looking around for Lily, he found out her name while listening to her and the weird boy's conversation, he found her sitting with boy in a boat of their own.

"James! What are you looking at?" Remus asked being slightly nosey.

"Nothing," James answered not completely truthfully. He had being looking to see what Lily seen in her black greasy haired friend.

"Right is that all the first years?" the giant called, in a weird accent, to everyone in the boats. "Yeah? Good! I'm Hagrid and I'm the ground keeper for the school. Now we are going to go across the water in these enchanted boats so be careful."

There were a few sniggers from the people in the boats mostly coming from the four boys. They soon enough stopped as they all got a freight as the boats started moving themselves. They soon grew out of the shock and started shaking the boat which Peter didn't seem to like too much. It took about five minutes to get to the other side of the water where all the first years left the boat and head up to the amazing building.

**A.N. Yeah they are finally at Hogwarts. Okay so it should start to get better now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Criticism and ideas would be great fully appreciated and taken on board. Thanks :)**


	4. Amazement

Lily stared up at the great building in awe. It was absolutely amazing. She stepped out the boat and her and Severus started walking up to the castle together.

"Oi you!" James yelled trying to get Lily's attention. "Hello! Slow down please."

"You really that unfit Jamesy boy?" Sirius teased while Remus and Peter laughed in the background.

"Shut up you lot," James laughed back.

He finally caught up with Lily and Severus.

"What do you want?" Severus sneered.

"Nothing to do with you anyway!" James jeered back.

"Stop it both of you," Lily yelled from in between the two boys

"Sorry Lily," James said smiling apologetically at Lily who rolled her eyes.

As soon as Lily stopped looking at him James stuck his tongue out at Severus.

"So Lily we never finished our conversation on the train," James said desperately trying to start up a conversation.

"What conversation?" Lily asked

"About what house you want to be in?" James replied

"Well I'm ending it now!" Lily said back not wanting another argument to happen. James was shocked that she had said that to him and was slightly disappointed.

"Oh okay well I'll see you later then." James trailed off while he stopped so his friends could catch up.

"What was that about then?" Sirius asked.

"What about?" James asked innocently.

"James I know you like her mate" Sirius whispered in his ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," James replied embarrassed.

"Whatever you say mate," Sirius said winking at him. Remus and Peter looked between the two boys not knowing what Sirius whispered to James.

"Eh guys we're here to you know," Remus said jokingly. The other three boys laughed as they started walking up to the school.

oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*

When the four boys reached the school they heard a woman's voice shouting for all the first years to go to her.

"Here we go," James said excitedly "It's finally the sorting. I've been waiting for this since I was four," he said embarrassedly. The other three boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"Line up over here," the woman said. "I'm Professor McGonagall and I teach Transfiguration here at Hogwarts. I'm also the head of Gryffindor house. Now I'm going to take you into the Great Hall and I will call you by your name alphabetically so please get into alphabetical order now so it will be easier." The first years groaned and left their friends to go stand in line.

"See you guys later. I hope," Sirius murmured and went to the front of the line.

"Bye," Remus said also going to the front but not as far up as Sirius as his second name was Lupin while Sirius' was Black.

"Both our second names begin with P don't they?" James asked.

"Yeah," Peter squeaked. The two boys walked down the line asking people what their last names began with.

"What's your second name?" James asked a girl with brown which was quite short and green eyes.

"Shannon Markey," the girl said her eyes twinkling and looking slightly over joyed.

"Oh right. Pete we are somewhere behind this lovely young lady," James said winking at her. Shannon blushed bright pink.

Peter wondered over to the two of them. "Hi," he said shyly "My name's Peter."

"Hi," Shannon replied "My name's Shannon." She had slightly recovered from her blushing fest over James.

"We better get into line before McGonagall shouts at us," James said smiling at Shannon. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem," Shannon sighed happily.

The two boys soon found where they should be as did the rest of the first years. Professor McGonagall proceeded down the line to make sure they were all in the right place. She then made her way back to the front of the line.

"Okay. The rest of the school are settled at their house tables so I'm now going to take you in and get you sorted by the sorting hat and then you shall go join your houses. Does everyone understand? Good now follow me."

**A.N. Okay so they are about to get sorted into their houses. Yeah! :D I've added a new character in and as you may have noticed her name was Shannon Markey :P this is actually a frien of mine who writes ****amazing stories soo check them out. Her username is **_**ShannonJedwardx**_**. Some more of my friends are going to be in the next few chapters too. Okay bad news now. I've wrote four chapters, and okay they are kinda crap, and I only have 1 review :( ****so please review.**


	5. The Sorting

**A.N Okay so as I said some of my friends are going to be in this chapter so that'll be why you never heard of them before. I'll post their names and usernames down the bottom okay? **

The first years followed Professor McGonagall to the entrance of the Great Hall they all tried to peek in and their mouths opened with shock and excitement. It was brilliant, special and spectacular. Lily looked around the hall and was stunned there was four long tables down the hall and at the top of the hall was another table with, what Lily presumed, had all the teachers sitting at. Lily looked up at the ceiling and to her amazement she seen a starry sky. It was exactly like the sky outside, it had obviously been enchanted to look like that and Lily was wondering wither she would ever be able to do that.

Just then Professor McGonagall addressed the first years "Okay I am now going to go down to the front of the hall and shout out your names. You shall stay here until your name has been called." All the first years nodded in agreement and watched as their professor walked to the front.

"Okay," Professor McGonagall said addressing the full school now "The sorting is about to begin so please pay attention."

"Abbot, Brittney," she yelled.

The girl at the front of the line made her way down to the stool that had been placed in front of the Top Table and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed a hat called the "Sorting Hat" on her head.

The hat thought for a while and then shouted "Ravenclaw!"

There was a big cheer from what Lily presumed was the Ravenclaw table. Brittney headed towards the big cheer and sat herself down.

"Black, Sirius"

"Gryffindor!"Another big cheer erupted but this time from a different table and Sirius walked towards that table.

"Brown, Danielle."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Cregg, Bill."

"Ravenclaw."

"Cummings, Holly."

"Gryffindor!"

You could hear Sirius cheer in between all the other Gryffindors. Lily blanked (probably day dreaming) for a while after that until.

"Evans, Lily." The girl behind Lily gave her a light shove and Lily turned round to thank her and then headed down to the front of the room. She sat on the three-legged stool and waited while the hat whispered stuff into her ear and she sat there nervously.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily was sure that hat shouted louder that time than any other but wasn't too sure. She stood up and walked to the cheering table. She seen Sirius sitting at the table and he moved over to let her sit next to him and she quietly groaned. They sat and watched the rest of the sorting. First years nervously walking forward and getting sorted into the four different, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin, whenever someone was sorted into Gryffindor Sirius cheered with the rest of the table, whenever they were sorted into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw he would politely clap but when sorted in Slytherin he would boo and hiss with the rest of the Gryffindors. After a while a familiar name was called.

"Lupin, Remus"

"Gryffindor!"

Sirius cheered loader than ever this time and was whooping and clapping and stamping his feet. Now there were two boys and two girls first year in Gryffindor and was starting to worry.

"Markey, Shannon."

"Gryffindor!"

"McGurk, Megan,"

"Gryffindor!"

Shannon and Megan walked up and smiled at Lily and Holly and sat next to Holly. The three of them sat and talked for a while and Lily wasn't sure whether or not they were looking at her or the slightly handsome boy sitting next to her. _Probably Sirius _she thought _I mean they probably think he's oh so __handsome. Haha__! maybe__ in his dreams. Okay so he is quite nice. No wait no he's not! _Lily stopped thinking at that exact moment. More people were sorted into houses while Lily was thinking/daydreaming.

"Nugent, Louisa."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Pettigrew, Peter."

"Gryffindor!" Sirius and Remus cheered along with the rest of the table.

"Potter, James."

"Gryffindor!" Sirius, Remus and Peter cheered louder than the rest of the Gryffindor table this time. James looked really happy as he walked down and sat in between Lily and his new best friend Sirius and smiled right at Lily, and then turned round to see the rest of the sorting. Lily was only slightly paying attention but was totally listening and only caught a few names and where they were sorted.

"Stoney, Anna."

"Gryffindor!" The blonde girl looked quite happy with herself and was smiling while walking to the table to applause and cheers. She sat on the other side of Lily and looked really excited. "I'm Anna," she said turning round to look at Lily and gave her a smile.

"Hi Anna, I'm Lily."

"Nice to meet you Lily." Anna replied. "Oh hi Megan! It's so cool that we are in the same house."

"Yeah," Megan agreed "I've missed you so much."

"Same here," Anna said smiling at Megan.

They all turned around and started paying attention to the sorting to again. Lily paid particular attention considering who was next.

"Snape, Severus." Lily hoped so much that he was Gryffindor and deep down Severus thought the same just so he could be with Lily.

"Slytherin!" Great cheers came from the Slytherin table while the Gryffindor table including most of the first years booed and hissed and Lily groaned to herself. _Oh well I'll still see him at lunch and during classes _Lily thought and hoped. She, along with the rest of the school, listened to the rest of the sorting but didn't really pay particular attention and let her mind wonder.


	6. The Great Feast

**A.N Okay so there was a few new characters in my last chapter. They're some of my friends and I'm kinda hoping they will be able to give me some ideas. Okay the friends that are in it so far write pretty amazing stories so check them out here are their usernames : Holly = PeexiPi, Anna = AnnaxStoney, Shannon = ShannonJedwardx, Louisa = Gleelovers, Megan = MeganxGlee. That's them all that was in the last chapter. **

After the sorting was finished there was a great big cheer for all the first years. Then a tall man with a long white beard and white, and sparkling blues stood up and walked to the podium that was infront of the teachers table and smiled at everyone who was in the Great Hall. "I'm Albus Dumbledore and I'm headmaster here at Hogwarts. Please call me Professor Dumbledore," the old man said to all the first years. "To the new pupils welcome to your first year at Hogwarts and I sincerely hope you enjoy yourself throughout your first year here but please remember this is a school. And to old pupils welcome back to another year here and as I said to the first years remember this is a school. Now Filch, the caretaker, has a few new rules and they are that…" The headmaster continued to say the rules but James Potter didn't really pay attention to them, he was too busy wondering when dinner was.

Professor Dumbledore finally finished his start of the year speech and then announced dinner. All the food you could imagine appeared on silver platters that were laid down the middle of each table in the room. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter helped themselves to food along with the rest of the Gryffindors. Once James had collected all the food he could he started eating. After taking his first bite he turned around to face his three new friends and started talking.

"Oh my god! Can you believe we all got in the same house," James said excitedly.

"I know it's amazing," Sirius said relieved that he was actually in the same house as his friends and not Slytherin like the rest of his family.

"Totally agree," Remus admitted while Peter just nodded his head in agreement while stuffing his face with food.

"Let's make a pact that we stick together through thick and thin!" James said

"James mate, you sound like a girl," Sirius laughed as did Remus and Lupin while James looked totally embarrassed. "But anyway. Yeah through thick and thin," Sirius agreed.

"Good. Now that's settled lets finish eating," James said stuffing his face again

oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*

Lily didn't even fill her plate with food as she was too nervous and excited to eat. After a couple of bites of her food, Anna, the girl sitting next to Lily, started a polite conversation with her.

"So Lily, right? How was your summer?"

"Oh it was great. We went on holiday to Spain this year and me and Tuney had the most amazing time!" Lily exclaimed

"Is Tuney your sister?" Anna asked interestedly.

"Yeah. Her real name is Petunia but I call her Tuney for short. Oh where are my manners?" Lily said shocked. "How was your summer?"

"My summer was amazing! Me and my mum and dad went to Berlin. It was the first time we have been on holiday just us three," Anna explained. "Usually we go with Megan and her family. We are cousins and usually do everything together but we haven't seen each other all summer!" Lily looked over at Megan who was in deep conversation with Holly and Shannon. "I'm sure we can all introduce ourselves up in our dorm," Anna said noticing Lily looking at the three other girls.

"Yeah of course," Lily agreed.

As soon as everyone had finished their dinner all the plates cleared and in place of all the proper food was desserts. Lily gawped she had no idea there was so many sweet foods in the world. She chose a ban-offe pie and Anna picked up a slice of caramel shortcake and placed it on her plate. Both girls dug into their desserts and drank, what Anna told Lily was, pumpkin juice. Lily was muggle-born and had never heard of it before in her life but strangely she seemed to like. When everyone had finished their desserts Professor Dumbledore stood up wished them all a good night's sleep and asked the prefects to take them up to their common rooms so that they could all get settled in before the first day of lessons, which began the next day. The four tables left one by one Ravenclaw first, then Hufflepuff, Gryffindor next and then last to leave were the Slytherins. Three of the four tables started to make their way up the staircase, while the fourth table, the Slytherins made their way down to the dungeons. Lily caught sight of Severus' black hair and closed her eyes before turning round and following the rest of Gryffindor house up the stairs until they reached a picture of a fat lady. Everyone stopped and waited for the prefect at the front to tell the portrait the password

"Pigfarts," the prefect said and the portrait swung open leading them in to an amazing room filled with couches and chairs, tables and bookcases, and was painted gold and red which Lily guessed was Gryffindor colors as every Gryffindor except the first years were wearing a tie with those colors on them.

"Boys staircase that way and girls staircase that way," the prefect said pointing to the two different staircases which were on opposite sides of the room from each other. Lily thanked the prefect, who she was sure her name was Molly, and went up the girls staircase after her new friend Anna.

**A.N Again please check out my friends fanfictions and please read their stories. Also could you please read and review any suggestions and ****criticism will be taken on board. Thanks **


	7. Ready To Go

**A.N Okay so I kind of had an idea of what I was doing with this but now it's kind of changed because **_**Some**_** of my friends are quite impatient (Holly, Anna) haha. Anyway them rushing me ****on so they could go out with Sirius and Remus gave me a different idea. So I hope it's good.**

Lily woke up from her dream just as she was about to see her dorm, from her first year point of few, _again_. She looked at her alarm clock and smiled as she seen the date, September 1st , the day she would be going back to Hogwarts to start her fifth year there. She got up out her bed smiling, which was weird as Lily wasn't a morning person, but she was going to see her friends for the first time since June. Normally they would do something together during the holidays but this year they were all going on holiday at different times which made it hard to organize anything. She had had her best friend, Anna, staying over a couple of times during the summer and vice versa but that was it really.

Anyway Lily looked around her room for her slippers and house coat slipped them on and headed down stairs for breakfast. She reached the kitchen and stood at the door for a few minutes, watching her mum run around the kitchen and cook breakfast. Before Lily had even been standing at the door her dad crept up on her from behind. She got the freight of her life, screamed and probably jumped about a mile off the floor. Her dad started laughing at her hysterically and her mum jumped with shock and nearly dropped the frying pan she had been holding.

"Oh god Lily!" her mum panted. "You gave me the freight of my life."

"Blame him," Lily said through her laughing while pointing at her dad who had walked past her and sat himself down at the table which was in the middle of the kitchen. Lily followed her dad through into the kitchen and sat in the chair across from him. Her mum turned off the cooker that she had been using and set four plates of food in the middle of the table, one with sausages, one was full with bacon, another had eggs and the last had pancakes. Joanne, Lily's mum, put chocolate spread, butter and jam next to the pancakes and set three plates down one in front of Lily, another in front of Gary, Lily's dad, and one at the seat next to Lily where she sat down.

"Where's Tuney?" Lily asked her mum while grabbing a pancake from the plate and coating it in chocolate spread.

"Oh she got up early, at about half 8, and went to Vernon's house about ten minutes before you got up," Joanne answered.

"Oh," Lily said shocked and slightly disappointed at the fact that her older sister wouldn't be there to say goodbye to her.

When Lily had finished her breakfast she stood up and went upstairs to go get ready. When she was upstairs she found an owl patiently sitting on her bed with a letter attached to its leg.

_Dear Lily,_

_Okay HELP! What should I wear today? Hurry up and reply this is a fashion emergency!_

_Anna xx_

Course Anna didn't know what she was wearing yet. Anna always left things to the last minute and was always rushing around five minutes before something was happening _unless_ it was before a party which is when she made sure she had at least two hours to do her hair, make up and get dressed. But no matter how much time Anna had to get ready she was always gorgeous and never looked a mess or untidy!

Lily quickly replied to her friend telling her what she was wearing and that it didn't really matter as they would have to put their school robes on top of their normal clothes anyway, but deep down Lily did care about what she was wearing even if it was only a little bit.

After Lily had sent the letter she quickly got changed into her blue baggy jeans a nice plain white t-shirt and white plimsole shoes. She grabbed her case and wand and dragged the case down the stairs in the hallway where she left and wondered into the living room and made sure her parents were ready as it was already five past ten. She found them watching the television and as they seen her entering the room they stood up as if to they say they were ready to go.

oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*

James stretched in his sleep and knocked over the lamp on his bed side table, which caused a bang, and woke him up.

"What did you do that for?" James looked over to see his best friend Sirius lying half-awake on the bed across the room from his own. Sirius had been staying with James and his family, the Potters, ever since his own family threw him out.

"It's not as if I meant it," James said through a yawn.

"Oh Merlin!"

"What is it?" James asked.

"Morning breath," Sirius said scrunching up his nose.

"Shut it dog! Yours isn't any better." Both boys laughed, got out their beds stretched and then headed down stairs for breakfast. The two boys walked through the Potters' mansion until they reached the dining room. They entered and James sat down, and Sirius sat across from him

"MORNING Mr&Mrs P!" Sirius announced.

"Morning parents." James said next

"Good morning Sirius, good morning James." Emma , James' mum, replied.

"Morning boys," James' dad, William said

"Nice to know he comes first," James faked huffed at his mum.

"Face it Prongs, your mum likes me best."

"I thought I told you upstairs to shut it!" James pretend sulked.

"Now boys!" Emma warned. Both boys shut up at that moment. There was a crack right next to James as a house elf appeared.

"Morning Master Potter, Master Black," Emily, the house elf said bowing. "What can I get you for breakfast.

"Emily, I thought I told you to call me James. Master Potter is my father's name," James said winking at the house elf who slightly chuckled.

"Yeah and I'm Sirius kay?"

"Okay so Master James, Master Sirius what would you like for breakfast?"

"Just the usual for me," James smiled.

"Me too," Sirius butted in. "But my usual not his."

"Okay so that's : two slice of toast, a roll and bacon, scrambled egg and two sausages for Master James. And four slice of toast, a boiled egg, a slice of toast cut into 'fingers' , a roll and sausage and a roll and bacon for Master Sirius," Emily said gasping for breath by the end of it. Both boys nodded and Emily disappeared with a crack.

"Wow Sirius you eat like a big," Emily said shocked but slightly laughing at her, sort of, adopted son. James laughed as well. "And you're not much better," she turning to James who stopped laughing.

Emily appeared back with the two boys breakfast and laid them on the table in front of them.

"Now you two hurry up and finish your breakfast and go get ready, so we can actually make to the station on time."

"What are you talking about?" James asked his mother.

"You're going back to Hogwarts today James. Really you can be so stupid sometimes," William said laughing at James and Sirius' expressions.

"Oh Merlin so we are. Come on padfoot hurry up." The two boys gulped down their breakfasts and ran upstairs to get changed as quick as possible.

**A.N Please tell me if you like the idea or not. I honestly don't mind I'm a big girl I can handle the truth. Hehe. But please do review and tell me what you think. **

**Megan xx**


	8. King's Cross Station

**A.N. First I'd like to thank everyone who has favourited my story so far, it means a lot.**

**AnnaxStoney – I know I'm not very good at punctuation. I'm actually quite a fail at it. Hehe. xx**

**ShannonJedwardx – I know but every time I spell it right it automatically changes it to that and I cant be bothered changing it all back :P xx**

**Now back to FTFT**

Lily grabbed the trolley with all her stuff off it and ran towards the entrance of Platform 9 ¾ . If she was being honest she was still quite scared of walking towards the wall incase it sealed over. When she was on the other side of the wall she waited for her parents to get to the other side too. When her full family was on the platform they all looked around for Lily's friends and their families. Lily was only looking for about five minutes when she spotted the short, jet black hair of her friend Holly.

"C'mon Mum, Dad, there's Holly and her family over there!" Lily said pushing her parents towards the black haired family.

"Holly! Holly I'm over here!" Lily yelled to her friend as Holly looked around looking to see the person who had shouted on her.

"Calm down Lily. You're going to be seeing her all year now," Lily's mum sighed. Lily ran over to her friend and hugged from behind so hard that Holly was nearly tackled to the ground.

"Oh Merlin!" Holly said gasping "Hi Lily!"

"Someone's a bit hyper," Holly's mum laughed.

"No wonder! We're going back to Hogwarts," Holly gasped. "Lils let's go find the others." The two girls wondered around trying to find there other friends, while the two sets of parents stood and had a chat.

They saw Anna, their blonde headed friend, who acted blonde sometimes too. They ran over and near enough jumped on top of her. Anna turned round shocked and surprised, and then burst out laughing. Anna had bright blue eyes, long blonde hair and perfect white teeth. She was quite tall, a bit taller than Holly but not taller than Lily, in fact Lily and Anna were about the same height.

"Ahh! Hi guys! How have you been? When did you get here? How was your summer?" Anna said in a rush. The last question was mainly aimed at Holly as Anna had seen Lily throughout the summer.

"Hey! I'm amazing what about you? Oh Merlin my summer was amazing! We went to France and I loved it so much!" Holly replied.

"Same here," Anna and Lily said at the same time.

"Who are we waiting on now?" Lily asked impatiently.

"Well Megan and Shannon should be here the now and Hannah and Louisa said they were going to get the train with the rest of the Hufflepuffs," Anna answered Lily's question.

"We heard our names?" Megan and Shannon said from behind thier friends giving them all a shock.

"Merlin Megan, Shannon! Don't do that!" Lily said, while the rest laughed.

"Okay let's go to the train now," Anna said excitedly.

"Wait! I'm going back to say bye to my parents first." Lily said almost forgetting about them.

"Okay we'll go get a cabin and save you a seat," Shannon said dragging Megan and Holly by the hands and Anna following behind

Lily ran off to find her parents. She found them still talking to Holly's parents.

"Right that's me going on the train now. I'll see you at Christmas! Maybe, I might not come home for Christmas. I'll write and tell you." Lily said hugging her parents.

"Bye honey," they said back.

"Oh by the way, Holly said bye too," Lily said turning to Holly's parents who laughed.

"Okay, now you better go catch up with them," Holly's dad winked at her.

"Okay bye!" Lily shouted back while running away.

oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*

"C'mon Sirius! Let's go find Moony and Wormtail."

"Coming Prongs." The two boys had just arrived on Platfrom 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station. They were both wearing skinny jeans, Sirius' blue and James' black, and t-shirts of their favourite muggle bands, My Chemical Romance and Bullet For My Valentine.

"There's Remus!" James shouted pointing to the slightly tall boy with shaggy brown hair. "Yo Remus, Lupin, Moony. Whatever you want to be called. Deaf twat," James grumbled.

"I'm a what?" Remus asked.

"What? If your there then who's that?" James said looking confused.

"Haha! Prongs you were shouting on a randomer this full time!" Sirius said laughing.

"Shut it Pads!"

"Any of you seen Wormy yet?" Remus asked.

"Nope," James replied, while Sirius shook his head.

"Let's look for him then." The three boys searched everywhere for their small mouse like friend. They finally found him ten minutes later standing by himself near the train looking slightly worried.

"Wormtail! Hey man we are over here," James shouted. Wormtail turned round shocked.

"Oh hey guys," Wormtail said quietly.

"Let's go guys. We need to find a carriage before there's none left," Remus pointed

"Yeah, he has a fair point," James agreed. They headed towards the entrance of the train and wandered on and found a carriage but near the back. They walked in and sat down two on either side.

**A.N. Quite a short chapter this time but they are back on the train again! Please read and review cause they mean a lot to me. Criticism will be taken into a count, cause I'll do anything to make my story better to be honest.**


	9. Having To Share A Carriage

**A.N. I know it took me forever to post my last chapter and I'm so sorry and feel so bad, but honestly it wasn't my fault! The website wouldn't let me update my amazing friend Shannon saved me and told me how to do it! And for that I will love her always! Anyway back to writing.**

The four boys wandered onto the train to find their own carriage. They liked having their own carriage, that way they could plan their start of year prank, for short they called it SOYP. It was usually something spectacular and amazing. The only problem is every year their prank is better than the one before and it was harder to top each on as the years went on.

The boys found one half way down the train and slipped in two at either side of the small table that was sitting in front of the window. James sat next to the window with Sirius sitting across from him and Remus sitting next to him, while Peter sat next to Sirius. The four best friends started discussing what pranks to pull off through-out the year. They were mid discussion when something startled all four of them but especially James, he had never imagined this day would come.

oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*oO*

"C'mon Lily!" Holly moaned. "There's no other empty carriages and I don't care how friendly you are with _Severus_ I'm not sitting with a bunch of Slytherins!"

Lily's four friends hadn't warmed to Severus Snape as muck as she had wanted them to. They didn't speak about him or hate him but they did strongly dislike them. Even though Lily didn't believe them or rather didn't want to believe them Snape had called Holly, who was also a muggle born, a _'mudblood' _on several occasions.

"But," Lily started to complain.

"No buts this time Lily! I really don't see why you don't like them so much," Shannon said. "They really aren't that bad, actually their quite funny. You just need to get to know them," she added when she had seen her friend's expression.

"This is _James Potter_ and his stupid 'Marauder' friends we're talking about!" Lily gasped mouth wide open.

"Yeah I know! James is pretty cool," Shannon tried to defend her friend.

Shannon was the closest to the four boys out of all the girls, not just in Gryffindor but in the full school. In fact James and Shannon were so close that James considered Shannon as a younger sister. Although Shannon did feel differently, as she secretly fancied James herself, but no-one knew this at all.

"Yeah well he doesn't annoy you every stinking minute of every stinking day! Does he? No didn't think so," Lily jibbed back.

"Guys I think they may have noticed us," Anna said.

"What?" Lily demanded.

"Looks like we need to go in now!" Megan said pointing out the obvious. Lily sighed but knocked in the door anyway. Shannon pushed the door open and walked in.

"Hey guys!" Shannon said.

"Hi Shannon," James replied.

"HI!"

"Merlin, Anna! Are you always that loud," Peter moaned as the rest of them including Lily laughed.

"Sorry," Anna said through her laughing.

"Anyway," Megan said. "Can we sit here? We wouldn't ask but every other carriage is full."

"Yeah, sure!" Sirius shouted nearly as loud as Anna had.

"Thanks," Holly said, smiling directly at Sirius. He caught her eye and smiled back at her. Holly was now full on blushing as Sirius had winked at her and James wolf-whistled.

Four of the five girls entered the carriage and left Lily standing at the door, by herself, awkwardly.

"Well are you coming in Lily-flower?" Sirius joked using his little 'nickname' for Lily.

Lily took a deep breath and took a step forward.

"C'mon Lily! We won't bite, I promise," Remus said. Just as he said that the four boys burst out laughing and Lily smiled slightly. The four other girls looked around the carriage wondering what was funny.

You see Lily had known about Remus' 'furry little problem' but hadn't told anyone not even Anna, her best friend. Lily worked it out during their third year at Hogwarts while they were doing their topic on werewolves. She had told Remus that she knew and promised not to say a word to anyone.

Lily walked forward a bit more and sat next to Holly, who was sitting next to Shannon.

"So guys, what were you lot talking about before we rudely interrupted?" Shannon asked nose but sarcastically.

"Just our start…"

"Nothing really," James cut across Peter before he could say anything else.

"What was that you were going to say Peter?" Megan asked curiously now.

"What? Oh nothing, nothing at all." Peter said trying to cover up his mistake.

"Okay then…"

"Anything from the trolley dears. Anything from the trolley!"

The carriage door open as a middle aged woman appeared.

"Oh, yeah! We'll have 6 chocolate frogs, 4 packs of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans and 2 packs of redvines!" Sirius said as the woman picked up all the sweets and gave them to Sirius as he paid her the money.

"And anything for you dears?" the woman said turning to the girls.

"Ehh.. We'll have a chocolate frog each, three backs of beans and 4 packs of troobles," Shannon said.

"There you go my dear."

"I'll get them this year," Lily said handing the woman her money.

Once the woman had all her money she left the carriage and shut the cabin door.

"Right guys who wants to play a game of truth or dares?" Sirius asked.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Aw why not Lilykins!" Sirius moaned.

"Because!"

"Oh c'mon Lily it could be fun," Anna said

"Fine!" Lily sighed

**A.N As I said I'm sorry for not updating earlier but I didn't know how to fix the website problem but I done it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was kind of suckish. **

**But now I have to complain about something. This is my ninth chapter and I've only got 5 reviews. So please review, even if it'****s just criticism.**


	10. Truth or Dare

**A.N. Yeah, so another chapter update :) Hope you enjoy it. And by the way I've been getting some hate mail and shit reviews :) So I just thought I should let you know "Haters you can kill yourself". Thanks to all my friends who have stuck up for me, means a lot. Thanks again to everyone who has favourited (if that's a word) me or either of my stories and for reviewing. Now to the chapter**

"So who's first?" Sirius asked taking charge of starting the game. There was a slight silence.

"I'll go!"

"Okay then Moony! Truth or dare?"

"Eh dare."

"Right I dare you to… Eh… kiss Shannon!"

Shannon and Remus both went bright red in the face, Shannon slightly redder than Remus.

"Oh is Moony too embarrassed," James teased his friend while pinching his cheek.

"What? No! Get off!"

"No, no, no, Shannon is the embarrassed one! Aren't you Shannon? This being your first kiss and all," Holly said winking making Shannon go even redder.

"Well we need to change that then don't we," Remus said winking at Shannon. The both moved closer to each other and just as their lips met…

"I'm going to the toilet," Anna squeaked standing up and squeezing past everyone's legs. Lily seen slight tears in her best friend's eyes and got up and followed her out and dragged her into another carriage.

"What's up?" Lily said worried.

"What? Oh, nothing," Anna said wiping her eyes and making sure she didn't start crying.

"Anna, come on I'm your best friend! I know when something is wrong,"

"It's just, it's just. I like Remus okay?" Anna said through holding back her tears.

"Ohh," Lily said slightly shocked. "For how long?" She walked over and gave her friend a hug.

"Since third year," Anna blushed.

"And you never told me!" Lily practically shouted. She let Anna go and held her at arm's length. Anna started to laugh at her friend.

"Let's go now before they suspect something," Anna said through laughter. They left the carriage and headed back to the others. Everyone was sitting in silence especially Shannon.

"What was that all about?" Holly whispered to Lily when she sat down in the same seat as before.

"Oh nothing," Lily whispered back.

"So… Back to the game then?" Remus asked nervously trying to break the silence.

"Yeah!" Sirius practically yelled. "My turn, my turn, my turn," he said acting like a five year old getting to ride a pony.

"No Padfoot you know the rules, it's a girl's turn," James said looking round the room at the girls.

"Oh! I'll go, I'll go!" Holly was practically jumping up and down on her seat.

"Okay then Jolly," James said and Holly went bright red.

"H-h-how do you know that's what they call me," Holly stuttered pointing at the rest of the girls.

"They do?" James said slightly confused "Well I didn't know. I called you that because you're always so happy," he said shrugging. At this everyone started laughing.

"That's why we call her that," Megan replied through her laughter.

"Told you, you were always happy," Anna laughed.

"Anyway, truth or dare Holly?" Remus asked.

"Eh… Truth."

"Okay who was your first kiss?"

At this Holly blushed all over again. "Well I've not exactly had a 'first kiss'!"

"Oh my Merlin! Have any of you lovely ladies had a first kiss?"

"Well Shannon has now," Megan said winking at Shannon.

Lily gave Anna a look that Anna supposed was meant to say 'Are you okay?' she gave a quick nod to make sure no one else noticed their silent conversation.

"My turn now!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah Padfoot your turn," James half sighed half laughed.

"Okay then Sirius truth or dare?" Holly asked.

"Dare, of course, us Marauders never take a truth over a dare."

"Okay then kiss the person you like most right now, not in a friend way."

"Mate, are you blushing?" James asked

"What? No! Marauders never blush."

"What did you just call yourselves?" Lily asked being slightly nosey.

"What? Nothing!" Remus quickly answered.

"Did you just say Marauders?" Anna asked slightly confused.

"Haha! They have a little group name!" Megan laughed along with the rest of the girls while the boys tried not to blush.

"Eh. Can we get back to the game now," Remus said embarrassed.

"Okay then we'll let it go for now," Shannon giggled. "On you go Sirius."

Sirius took a deep breath before leaning in to kiss no other than…

"Oh my Merlin! You like Megan!" Shannon practically shouted causing Sirius and Megan to pull away from each other.

"No, no! Just the closest girl to me that's all," Sirius tried to explain.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Excuses, excuses."

The game went on for another while continuing the boy, girl routine. Nothing really happened, just more kissing, the licking of windows, more embarrassing truths nothing uncomfortable until…

"I dare you Prongsie to kiss…"

Everyone knew what was coming.

"Little Lilyflower."

Lily froze why hadn't she been expecting this. Why, why, why, why, why?

James leaned into Lily her trying to cower away but was pushed forward by Holly and Shannon.

Their lips touched and Lily felt a tingling feeling go all through her body. She seen James close his eyes but kept hers open which is why she noticed…

"Severus," Lily called after the boy who walked away from the carriage door. "It's really not what it looked like. It was a game of dares."

As soon as Lily had seen Severus at the carriage door she pulled away from the kiss with James and headed out the door hearing calls like "It you enjoy that Evans!" or "Want some more Evans!" Which she replied to "As if Potter." Or "Maybe in your dreams."

Present

Lily followed her friend down the train.

"Sev stop now please. It was a game, just a game, I swear." He finally turned round and looked at Lily.

"Okay I believe you Lils!" Severus sighed. "Just never again promise."

"Promise," Lily said hugging her friend.

"I need to go back now, I told the guys I was just going to the toilet," Severus explained.

"Okay," Lily sighed "But I will see you later wont I?"

"Yeah, course you will. Bye Lily!"

Severus left Lily standing there herself. Lily didn't really mind she was too busy thinking to really care. After about 5 minutes of just standing there, Lily headed back to her carriage. When she entered she sat down quickly when something dawned on her.

"Merlin! I totally forgot!"

"What is it Lily? What did you forget?" Anna asked concerned.

"Was about how much you really wanted to go out with me?" James said slyly.

"Never ever Potter!" Lily said harshly. "Remus! The prefects meeting!"

"Fuck! I totally forgot about that! C'mon Lily we better move!"

"There's no point now, we're nearly at Hogwarts," Sirius said.

"He has a point. You're better off just getting changed into your robes and explaining to the Head Boy and Girl at the next meeting," Holly said matter-of-factly.

"Okay then, we'll do that," Remus said taking his robes out his bag like the others.

"Do guys mind leaving," Lily said.

"No we're going to stay where we are! As it was our carriage first," Sirius said.

"Fine then c'mon well go find a different carriage."

"You will come back fair maiden, won't you," Sirius said getting down on one knee trying to block Lily's way out. Lily sighed and walked round him while everyone else laughed.

**A.N. Okay so that was the game of truth or dares. It was really quite crap, I'm not the best at making up dares if, as you might have noticed. I'm so sorry that it took such a long time to update but, I had writers block, I've got a solo talk to do when I go back to school (I'm on 'Spring Break', which is basically the Easter Holidays) I also have a maths NAB, I've just got a new puppy (I know it's not really a good excuse but it's murder trying to toilet train it) and there is a lot of crap going on with friends and family that need sorting but I'm not going to bore you with all that. Please review, as I like to know how I'm getting on! Right I think I've done enough explaining. Well bye**

**Megan xx**


End file.
